


Stardew Valley x Reader

by Katt_the_Dragon



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katt_the_Dragon/pseuds/Katt_the_Dragon
Summary: ~Requests are Closed~A series of oneshots dedicated to the wonderful characters of Stardew Valley. I hope you enjoy!I write:FluffAngstYandere(some) Smut





	1. Shooting Stars (Sebastian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fluff) (Female Reader)

“Seeebbyyy~” A soft whisper came from the space beside the dark haired boy. He groaned as a hand shook his shoulder. “Sebby wake up~” The whisper came again. Opening his tired eyes he found his wife kneeling beside the bed, looking at him with excited eyes. “Good! You’re awake.” She grinned, her voice still quiet.

“What time is it…?” Sebastian mumbled, voice still groggy from sleep.

“That doesn’t matter. Just hurry and get up!” Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she stood and quickly walked to the front door and out into the night.

As tempting as it was to fall back asleep, Sebastian’s curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know what exactly his wife was up to. Grumbling incoherently, he stood from the warm confines of the blankets and followed in the woman’s footsteps to the door. Stepping out into the cool night air, he saw (Y/N) sitting on the edge of the porch with a blanket draped around her shoulders and two mugs of coffee sitting next to her, she was staring up at the sky. Sitting beside her, Sebastian finally questioned her enthusiasm. “Why exactly did you wake me up at two am?” His snarky tone made the woman smile. Her eyes never leaving the sky, she pointed up in response.

Shifting his gaze upward he was met with brilliant streaks of light flashing through the sky. A meteor shower. Immediately, he forgave her for waking him up so early. The view was beautiful, and you could see it so clearly from their place in the valley.

“Make a wish Sebby…” (Y/N) whispered.

Looking back at her, the beautiful woman that he gets to call his wife, he knew what he wanted to wish for.

_ (Y/N)... Please stay by my side forever... _

 


	2. Surprise (Sebastian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fluff) (Female Reader)

(Y/N) woke up cold. Of course this was to be expected during winter, but normally her husband was lying next to her to keep her warm. However when she opened her eyes, the space beside her was empty. Sitting up, the woman yawned and rubbed her eyes while swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Standing and stretching, she walked to the kitchen, no sign of her husband.  _ He must be outside… in this weather? _ She thought as she walked to the front door. Stepping outside, (Y/N) found tiny bits of snow gently falling from the sky. And looking to her left she found him.

 

Sebastian was standing at the edge of the porch, a light dusting of snow in his dark hair and a cigarette hanging from his lips. His eyes sweeping out over the frozen, empty fields of their farm. (Y/N) recognized the look on his face, he was thinking hard about something. The cigarette was also a strong giveaway, he only smokes now when he’s really stressed. Her steps were quiet when she walked over to him, muffled by the snow that was slowly building on the wood. Gently, she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Something on your mind?” She asked quietly.

 

Sebastian jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, she had startled him. Breathing out a cloud of smoke, he sighed. “It’s nothing.” He responded curtly.

 

This caused the woman to frown. She didn’t like it when Sebastian closed himself off from her. They were married, they should be able to talk about anything together. “I don’t believe that for a minute.” She scoffed before her tone shifted to something sweeter. “You know you can always talk to me, right?” She pulled the cigarette from his lips and he turned to face her.

 

His expression was one of embarrassment. He knows that he should be talking to (Y/N) about this, but he was worried. Worried what her reaction would be. Worried that she might get upset with him for bringing it up. Of course he knows that she isn’t the type to get mad at him for something like this. But the nagging anxiety in his head just wouldn’t go away.

 

She could see the turmoil running through his head. Running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him, she pulled him closer and placed a soft and lingering kiss against his lips. He immediately reciprocated and filled the kiss with his own hidden passion. It was a side of him that stayed locked away from others, only (Y/N) was allowed to get a glimpse of it. And every time she did, it left her breathless.

 

Pulling away, Sebastian couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Let’s have a baby.” He blurted out.

 

“What?” (Y/N)’s head was still swimming and she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. A baby? Were they ready? “You want to have a baby?” She asked quietly.

 

“Yes.” He said with more confidence, resting his forehead against hers. “I want to start a family with you… if you want to, of course.”

 

“Oh Sebastian,” Joyful tears pricked the corners of her eyes. “I would love nothing more than to start a family with you.” She watched as his face lit up.

 

“Thank you, thank you so much.” He looked at her with nothing but affection in his eyes. “I love you (Y/N).”

 

“I love you too. Now let’s go back inside, I’m cold.” She giggled and kissed him again before pulling away and heading inside.

 

Sebastian watched her walk away and smiled before looking down at the lone cigarette that had been dropped in the snow. He crushed it under his shoe before following his wife inside.

  
_ I won’t be the best dad. _ He thought.  _ But I’ll sure as hell try my hardest. _


	3. Mother In-law (Robin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fluff) (Female Reader)

(Y/N) was nervous. This would be the first time she saw Robin since her and Sebastian’s wedding.  _ What if Robin is upset that I never asked for her blessing! _ She worried.  _ And now here I come asking her to renovate my house… _ She sighed as the carpenter’s mountain home came into view.  _ Well, here goes nothing. _

 

Slowly pushing open the door, (Y/N) stepped inside. The woman wasn’t standing behind the counter as she usually did. The girl swallowed nervously. “Robin…?” She hesitantly called out. As soon as she spoke, (Y/N) heard footsteps pounding down the hallway and in a blur of ginger was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

 

“Here she is! My daughter in-law!” Robin squealed happily, practically lifting the girl off her feet.

 

“Robin! You’re crushing me!” (Y/N) gasped.

 

“Oops! I’m sorry, I’m just so happy!” Robin released her and smiled. “I’m glad you came to visit! I was just thinking about you. Now that you and Sebby are married, you’re probably here for a house upgrade.” She said with a knowing look.

 

(Y/N) chuckled at the nickname the woman had for her son and grinned. “How’d you know?”

 

Robin just laughed and tapped her temple with her finger. “Mother’s intuition.” She said while walking to her desk. “Let’s get the plans sorted out and I’ll start first thing tomorrow.” (Y/N) nodded and followed the woman.

 

Taking a seat at the desk, Robin laid out some blueprints and began explaining her vision. “I was thinking about adding an upstairs to the farmhouse.” She pointed at a room on the layout. “Maybe adding a nursery here?” She said while smiling coyly.

 

“Robin!” (Y/N) squeaked, blushing furiously. “We haven’t even been married a season yet!”

 

“I know, I know. But I’m excited to have little grandkids running around!” Robin grinned. (Y/N) groaned as she let her forehead hit the table. Laughing, Robin went back to discussing the plans of the house renovation.

 

After a few hours, the deal was finished and (Y/N) was getting ready to leave. “Thank you again Robin. And I just want to say that I’m really glad you aren’t upset with me.” The girl said, sighing in relief.

 

“Oh dear, why on earth would I be upset with you?” The ginger haired woman asked, her voice laced with concern.

 

“Well, when I married Sebastian, I never really asked for your blessing or anything. It just kinda happened. Honestly, I don’t think we ever told you that we were dating.” (Y/N) admitted, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

 

“(Y/N),” Robin said in a sweet tone. “I could never be mad over something like that. And I’m so happy that my son found someone as kind and hardworking as you to have in his life.”

 

“Thank you. So much.” (Y/N) gave the woman a heartfelt smile. “Well, it’s getting late. I’d better be going.”

 

“Yes, you don’t want to keep Sebby waiting.” Robin chuckled and the girl laughed along with her.

 

“Goodbye Robin!” She called as she opened the door to leave.

 

“Goodbye (Y/N). Oh and,” Robin grinned. “welcome to the family.”

 


	4. Sandcastles (Elliott)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fluff) (Female Reader)

(Y/N) had been working hard all week on the farm and felt like she needed a small break, so that Sunday she decided to head to the beach to relax.  _ Maybe I should do some fishing? _ She thought as she walked out onto the sand.  _ No, I said I was going to relax so I will. Just a peaceful day on the beach, listening to the sound of the ocean. _ Taking a deep breath, she sighed happily and sat down on the sand to watch the waves.

 

Around noontime, (Y/N) heard the door of Elliott’s cabin open and close behind her. Turning to look over her shoulder, she smiled at the man. “Good afternoon, Elliott.” She chirped.

 

“Good afternoon to you as well, (Y/N).” He returned her smile and walked over to her. “What would you be doing on this fine day?”

 

(Y/N) stood and brushed some of the sand off of her. “I’m taking a day off and trying to relax.” She explained. “I don’t want to spend all my time working, y’know?”

 

“I understand what you mean. Working too hard can be stressful, it’s good to give your body and mind time to rest.” Elliott agreed. The two stood in silence for a few moments, enjoying the view of the ocean. But soon, (Y/N) began to grow restless.

 

“Elliott?” She began. “Have you ever built a sandcastle before?” Glancing sideways at the man beside her, she waited for his response.

 

Elliott hummed thoughtfully. “I used to build them when I was a child, but I haven’t for a long time. Why do you ask?”

 

The girl grinned with excitement. “Let’s build a sandcastle together! Right now! What better way to spend a day on the beach!”

 

The man looked at her, surprised by her excitement before chuckling softly and smiling. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, (Y/N). I’ll gladly build a sandcastle with you.”

 

The sun was beginning to sink towards the horizon, and despite neither of them being sculptors, their castle turned out looking better than expected. “I must say, the castle looks simply marvelous. Now all it needs is a beautiful princess to go along with it.” Elliott smiled, taking the girl’s calloused hand and placing a gentle kiss against her knuckles before releasing her hand.

 

(Y/N)’s eyes widened as her face turned red, it was then she remembered what she had gotten earlier that day.  _ Now’s my chance! _ She thought.

 

“Elliott… if I’m going to be a princess,” She reached down into her bag and pulled out a bouquet that she had gotten from Pierre’s. “would you please be my prince?” Her voice had become quiet, almost shy as she held out the floral arrangement to the man across from her.

 

It was now Elliott’s turn to blush. “(Y/N)... I never knew you felt the same.” He smiled and took the bouquet from the girl’s hands. “I accept, my sweet princess.” Stepping closer to her, he wrapped his arms around his lover in a sweet embrace.

 

“Thank you, Elliott. You make me so happy.” She whispered, burying her face in his chest.

 

Standing there, silhouetted against the setting sun, the two were content.

 


	5. Sunflowers (Haley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fluff) (Female Reader)

Photography had always been a hobby for Haley. It was something she genuinely enjoyed, and she was thinking about going into it professionally at some point. But recently, she’s been stuck. Call it a slump if you will. She just couldn’t find the right thing to photograph. Nothing seemed right, the lighting always seemed off, and she was never satisfied with how the pictures turned out. It was starting to get frustrating.

 

Today she was determined to fix her slump. She decided she would spend all day looking for the perfect thing to photograph, and she was determined to find it. But as the day carried on she was beginning to lose hope.

 

Eventually, her feet carried her to (F/N) Farms, home of the new farmer. Although she technically wasn’t new anymore, she had been there a year and a half now. Haley had spoken to her on a few occasions but honestly didn’t know much about her. She seemed nice enough.

 

Haley walked down the pathway, past the farmhouse, and onto the grounds. Her eyes scanning her surroundings, looking for something worthy enough to take a picture of. It was then she saw them and let out a small gasp. Big, bright, and beautiful.

 

Sunflowers.

 

Growing tall against the sky, Haley smiled at the sight. Sunflowers were one of her favorite things.  _ This is it. The perfect thing to photograph. _ She thought.

 

“Can I help you with something?” A friendly voice came from behind her. Whirling around, Haley found the farmer standing there with a helpful smile on her face. Haley almost winced at the state of the girl. Her hair was a disheveled mess with a straw hat placed on top. She was wearing a dark colored tank top with a (F/C) button up tied around her waist, dark jean shorts, and sturdy brown boots. All covered in dust and dirt. Her skin had a layer of sweat on it and Haley was sure there was dirt on her face.

 

“Um, no… I was just going to take a picture of the sunflowers.” Haley responded, suddenly feeling very awkward. It didn’t really occur to her until then that she was technically trespassing on this woman’s property.

 

The farmer just laughed. “Be my guest.” She gestured to the flowers. Haley mumbled a thank you and began looking for the perfect angle to capture the beauty of the plants.  “You came at the right time, I was just about to pull them up to sell them.” The girl said, placing her hands on her hips and gazing at the sunflowers with satisfaction. “I have a feeling this is going to be one of the best bunches I’ve grown here.”

 

“You’re going to sell them?” Haley questioned, surprised. Why wouldn’t she want to keep them? Did she not like sunflowers?

 

“Yup, there’s no point to keeping them around and letting them die here. Plus I could always use the cash to help expand the farm.” She explained.

 

“Oh, I see.” Haley said, snapping a few pictures.

 

“Would you like one?” The girl asked.

 

Haley almost dropped her camera at the offer. She could have one of these beautiful flowers? “Are you sure I can take one?”

 

“Absolutely, I’m sure it’d be going to a good home.” The woman chirped. “Here, I’ll get one for you.” The farmer began digging up one of the plants before turning and holding it out to the blonde.

 

In that moment, Haley’s heart pounded. Suddenly the girl before her wasn’t messy or dirty. Her clothes weren’t tacky, her hair wasn’t tangled. She was a worker, and a hard one at that. Her clothes were worker’s clothes, the dirt a sign of a job well done. Her hair swayed lightly in the breeze, her skin seemed to shimmer in the late afternoon sun. She was almost, “Beautiful…” Haley whispered out. “Can I take a picture of you?” She asked.

 

The girl looked surprised. “Of me?” Haley nodded. “Oh… Well I don’t see why not.” The farmer said, smiling again.

 

“Perfect!” Haley chirped. She reached out and positioned the farmer so that the light was hitting her just right and the sunflower wasn’t casting a shadow on her face. Stepping back, Haley was satisfied. “Okay, now smile!” She said, looking through the camera’s viewfinder. The girl flashed a pearly white grin.

 

_ Snap! _

 


	6. Warrior (Abigail)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fluff) (Female Reader)
> 
> Not my best but whatever.

There was a little secret that (F/N) Farm was hiding. One that no one in Pelican Town knew about, no one except for (Y/N). The owner of said farm. That secret was that, at night, every so often, monsters would swarm the grounds of the farmland.

 

The first time it had happened, (Y/N) hid safely inside the farmhouse. She watched in horror as the monsters tore through and trampled on all her hard work, ruining her crops. Infuriated, she decided that if it ever happened again, she’d be ready. After hours upon hours, days upon days, weeks upon weeks, (Y/N) finally felt ready. She had spent all her time in the mines, training and preparing for battle.

 

The next time it had happened, the farmer took up her sword and fought the hoards of monsters off, but not without injury. Patching herself up, she decided to create a training schedule. She would have to maintain that, her farming, and her social life, but she was confident in her abilities. Deciding to keep her little monster problem a secret from the rest of the residents of Pelican Town, (Y/N) trained in secret. She didn’t want anyone to worry.

 

Over time, she grew quite strong and could now slay the monsters with ease, without getting hurt. She also grew closer with the townspeople, specifically Abigail. She just felt drawn to the purple haired girl and would often bring her gifts of amethyst and quartz. Abigail also seemed to enjoy the farmer’s company and would often come and visit the farm.

 

One night, Abigail had gotten frustrated with her parents and decided to spend the night with (Y/N).  _ They’ll never understand me… only (Y/N) does. _ She thought while walking through the cool night air towards the farm. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t realize the skeleton running straight at her.

 

“Abigail!” A voice shouted.

 

Looking up, Abigail gasped, paralyzed. The skeleton was about to strike when a sword came swinging in from the left. It connected with the monster’s spine, shattering it, and sending the bones crumbling to the ground where they faded away. (Y/N) dropped her sword and grabbed Abigail by the shoulders, looking her over for any injury before pulling her into a hug. “Thank Yoba you’re okay!”

 

“(Y/N)... what’s going on…?” The girl asked, her voice quiet and stunned.

 

“I’ll explain everything later, right now we need to get to the farmhouse, you’ll be safe there.” The farmer stated firmly, picking up the dropped weapon. “Stay close to me.” She said. Taking Abigail by the hand, she began running towards the building. Abigail could hear growls coming from behind them but tried to focus on keeping up with (Y/N). Reaching the porch, (Y/N) shoved still stunned girl towards the door. “Get inside! I’ll be back soon!” She turned around and readied her sword before charging into the wave of monsters.

 

Abigail’s eyes went wide with awe as she watched her friend move through the night, striking down monsters with precision, skill, and grace. It was when she heard the growling did she quickly dash inside, slamming the door behind her. Slumping to the ground, she wrapped her arms around herself, shaking as the adrenaline wore off.  _ I could’ve died! But (Y/N)... she saved me… _ she thought.

 

Some time later, the front door opened. Abigail looked up and saw an exhausted looking (Y/N) stumbling through the door. Tired, but unharmed. The farmer let her weapon fall to the ground as she walked over to Abigail, who was still sitting on the floor, and sat down next to her while giving out a long sigh. “Are you okay, Abby?” She asked.

 

“A little shaken… I’ll be okay I think…” The girl replied.

 

“Good, I’m glad you’re safe.” (Y/N) smiled at the girl beside her, who sent her a weak smile in return.

 

“You were amazing out there…” Abigail murmured. “Like a badass warrior. Wish I could be like that, but my stupid parents won’t let me.” She frowned.

 

“You can train with me if you’d like. I’m not the best but I do know a thing or two.” The farmer offered. “And I promise I won’t say a word to your parents about it.”

 

Abigail shot up looking surprised before breaking into a grin. “You mean it? Thank you (Y/N)! I swear you won’t regret this!”

 

(Y/N) chuckled and pulled the girl back down so that she fell in her lap. “I know I won’t. But for now, let’s sleep. It’s late.” She said while holding Abigail close.

 

The violet haired girl blushed, she didn’t think she would be able to sleep. Between the thought of training and being so close to (Y/N), she felt too excited. But resting her head against the farmer’s chest, she was lulled by the sound of her heartbeat into a state of calm. Slipping into darkness, she dreamed a warrior’s dream.

 


	7. Salmon Dinner (Alex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fluff) (Female Reader)

(Y/N) held the recipe that Gus had sent to her in her hands, frustration evident on her face. She had attempted to make this ‘Salmon Dinner’ about seven times. Each time it ended up in failure. “Ugh! Why can’t I get this right!” She groaned aloud. “I have all the right ingredients! I’m following all the directions! What am I doing wrong!?” The girl sunk down to her knees. Her eyes stung and her throat felt tight. A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another, then one more. Soon she was sobbing in the middle of the kitchen floor.

 

Meanwhile, Alex just exited Pierre’s shop, having just purchased a beautiful bouquet of flowers.  _ C’mon. This’ll be simple. Just go up to her and tell her you want to be more than friends. _ He took a deep breath and began walking to (F/N) Farm.  _ I can do this. I can do this! _ He did his best to pump himself up with confidence before his confession. You see, Alex had liked (Y/N) from the moment she arrived in Pelican Town. Typically his crushes never lasted very long, but the farmer’s cheerful demeanor and kind nature won his heart. She was attentive and caring, saying that she’d always be there for him if he needed her. Not to mention she fully supported his dreams of becoming a professional athlete.  _ She’s perfect and wonderful, _ He thought with a smile.  _ I can only hope she feels the same. _

 

Arriving at the farm, he walked up to the front door of the girl’s residence. Suddenly he felt nervous. What if she said no? Alex was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a frustrated cry come from inside. He opened the door to the house. “(Y/N)? Are you- (Y/N)!” He spotted her crumpled up on the floor crying her eyes out. Immediately he dropped the flowers he had been holding and ran to her side. “(Y/N) are you okay? Are you hurt?” He could feel his heart twist in a mixture of hurt and rage. Hurt because he never wanted to see her crying. Rage because if someone had made her cry, he would crush them.

 

“I-I’m so sorry Alex!” She sobbed, trying desperately to dry her tears.

 

“Why are you sorry? There’s nothing to be sorry for.” He wasn’t quite sure how to comfort her, so he settled with placing a hand on her shoulder and began rubbing soft circles into her skin. It seemed to be working.

 

“I- I just- I wanted to make you salmon dinner cause it’s your favorite!” She hiccupped. “But I can’t do it! I’m a disaster! I just want to make you happy and I can’t even do it right!” The tears wouldn’t stop and her sobs began picking up again.

 

Alex’s eyes widened. She was trying to make something for him? “Hey, it’s okay! You don’t have to make me anything!” He wrapped his arms around the girl and held her to his chest. “Please don’t cry! I-... I love you so much, it hurts seeing you sad!”

 

Her wails began to subside to sniffles. “You… You love me…?” She asked, surprised.

 

“I do, I love you so much. Ever since I saw you.” He confessed.

 

(Y/N) smiled despite her stuffy nose and tear-stained face. “I love you too, Alex. I’m so happy you feel the same.” She sighed as her tears finally came to a stop. “I’m sorry I couldn’t make you the salmon dinner you like…”

 

“You don’t have to be sorry over that, it’s not important to me if you’re the greatest chef in the world or you can’t cook at all. I love the way you are.” He blushed and couldn’t help thinking how sappy he sounded.

 

(Y/N) smiled. “Thank you. I’m sure I’ll get it eventually, then we can eat it together.”

 

“I’d like that.” Alex replied, resting his chin on top of her head. “Let’s stay like this for a little bit, then maybe we can try making it together. I’m not the best cook, but I know a little bit from my Grandma.”

 

“Okay.” (Y/N) snuggled closer into Alex’s chest.

 

The two ended up making the meal that evening. It was perfect.

 


	8. Distress (Sebastian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger Warning) (Female Reader)

It was the 16th of fall, the Stardew Valley Fair was being held that day and (Y/N) couldn’t be more excited. Sebastian watched her skip ahead of him holding the basket of products from their farm that she was planning on setting up in the Grange Display. She had been waiting all year for this, setting aside her best produce to show off. As she spoke about how happy she felt and how sure she was that she would win this year, Sebastian couldn’t help the small smile that graced his features. She really was the light of his life.

 

Arriving at the fairgrounds, the couple made their way to the Grange Displays. “I’m gonna go meet up with Sam. You relax and have fun, okay?” Sebastian said, watching his wife set up their display.

 

“Alright dear,” She turned around and gave him a peck on the cheek. “have a nice chat with Sam and tell him I said hello.” The woman smiled.

 

“I will. Stay safe.” He nodded.

 

“Of course!” She waved as Sebastian walked away before turning back to finish her display. Suddenly a shiver ran down her spine and she felt very uneasy. Looking over her shoulder, she saw nothing.  _ Perhaps I’m just being paranoid. _ She shrugged.

 

More people began arriving at the fairgrounds. Friends, neighbors, and tourists from out of town. She greeted the people she knew and introduced herself to the people who took notice of her products. With a friendly attitude and cheerful smile she told everyone who stopped by about the produce, how everything came from her farm and was grown with love and care. One person, a young man named Ethan, seemed particularly interested in her farm and the story behind it. Being the kind person she was, she didn’t mind talking to strangers, especially if it was about something she loved.

 

Eventually she excused herself from the conversation, wanting to talk to Mayor Lewis about the judging of the Grange Displays. As she walked away, she could feel the same chill down her spine.  _ I’m sure it’s nothing. _ She told herself.

 

After the judging took place, (Y/N) was feeling disheartened. She had gotten second place again this year. She decided to spend a little time alone to collect her thoughts before going back and playing some games to cheer herself up. She walked past the fortune teller’s tent and off to a secluded corner of the fair, away from all the people.

 

“Hey there.” A voice came from behind her.

 

Turning, she saw the man from before. “Oh! You startled me.” She laughed sheepishly. “Hello… Ethan? Am I right?” The man nodded.

 

“What are you doing here all by yourself?” He asked.

 

“I’m just taking a bit of a breather.” (Y/N) explained, suddenly feeling extremely uneasy. “But I should be fine now.” She began to walk back towards the crowd when a hand caught her wrist harshly.

 

“Wait, let's talk for a bit.” Ethan had her arm in an iron grip with a predatory glint in his eyes.

 

(Y/N) felt her blood run cold. She should’ve listened to that feeling she had since she arrived. “Please let me go…” She said, her fear constricting her voice. Ethan ignored her.

 

“You’re so nice, (Y/N). And very pretty.” He said, pulling her closer to him. “I want you with me.” He whispered as the (H/C) haired girl attempted to escape his grasp.

 

Placing her hands against the man’s chest, she tried to push him away from her. “Get away from me!” The panic was evident in her voice. He just hushed her and began tugging at and undoing the buttons of her blouse. Her eyes widened and her heart pounded, her struggle to escape increasing. Her mind was in a frenzy, was this really happening? She did the only thing she could think of in that moment. She screamed.

 

“Sebastian!”

 

Her voice rang throughout the fairgrounds. Recognizing the voice as that of his wife, Sebastian broke away from his conversation with Sam and took off towards the source of the sound. What he saw made his blood boil with rage. (Y/N)’s shirt had been torn open and she was trying desperately to get away from the grasp of a strange man, who was looking pretty pissed that she had drawn attention to them.

 

Lucky for Sebastian, helping with farmwork has greatly increased his strength. So he had no problem pulling (Y/N) from Ethan’s grasp and moving her safely behind him. “Keep your hands off my wife.” He growled.

 

(Y/N) couldn’t stop the fear filled tears rolling down her cheeks which only added fuel to the fire that was Sebastian’s anger. The very thought of his wife in distress infuriated him. And the fact that it actually happened, nothing could rival the hatred he held for this man.

 

“So the slut is yours? Keep her. I don’t need a used toy.” Ethan called back in a snarky tone. That comment was enough to push Sebastian over the edge, after a solid right hook into the man’s jaw, Ethan found himself on the ground with a furious Sebastian standing over him.

 

Before he could make another move, a hand was placed on Sebastian’s shoulder. “I’ll take it from here, son.” An older gentleman said, showing a Zuzu City Police Department badge to him. “I’m glad I decided to come all the way out here for the fair.” The man pulled Ethan to his feet and slapped a pair of handcuffs on him. “My apologies, Ma’am.” He nodded at (Y/N), who was still sniffling while standing next to Sam and Abigail who had brought the old cop to the scene. The man lead Ethan away with Sebastian glaring holes into him.

 

Once the cop and criminal had left, (Y/N) ran into Sebastian’s arms, sobbing. He held onto her tightly, rubbing soothing circles on her back while apologizing to her. “I’m so sorry, (Y/N). I should’ve been there.” She wanted to say that it wasn’t his fault. That he didn’t have to apologize. But she could barely get any words out through her sobs. “Let’s go home, okay?” (Y/N) nodded into his chest in agreement. Abigail and Sam had left to give the couple their privacy, so there was no need to say goodbye.

 

Offering to carry her, Sebastian took his wife back to the farm and into the house. He set her down on the bed and went to retrieve her sleepwear. He stayed by her side for the rest of the night. Holding her, and promising that he will never let anything like that happen again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this is a little heavy. I recently went through an emotionally draining and traumatizing experience. I won't go into detail but I was inspired to write this after it happened. I hope that none of you are upset by this and I wish you all the best.
> 
> -Katt


	9. Peaches (Shane)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fluff) (Female Reader)

Shane sighed heavily as he sat on the edge of the bed in his new home. His life was going great right now. He had gotten married to the girl of his dreams, he has cut back on his drinking habits, he’s seeing a doctor to help with his depression, things were beginning to look up for him. But every so often, moments of weakness would creep up on him. Small relapses that lead him down the dark road of his mind that he tried so hard to avoid.

 

Hanging his head and closing his eyes he could picture it. Coming home to find (Y/N) sitting at the kitchen table, divorce papers in front of her waiting to be signed. He would have to go back to renting a room from Marnie and would end up drinking his life away at the saloon again, trying to forget. He wouldn’t be able to even look at the farm without his heart shattering. He would lose everything.

 

Screwing his eyes shut, he held his head in his hands. So lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear the footsteps walking towards him. “Shane?” A feminine voice asks softly. “Are you alright?”

 

Snapping out of his trance and looking up, Shane saw the form of his beautiful wife, (Y/N). She was dressed in her nightclothes, her hair damp. She must’ve just come from the shower. There was a concerned look on her face. She was worried about him. “I’m fine. Just thinking.” Shane grumbled out with a sigh.

 

“Uh oh, that’s never a good sign.” (Y/N) chuckled and went to sit beside her husband on their bed. “What were you thinking about?” She questioned, gazing at him with kind, curious eyes.

 

A guilty look crossed Shane’s features. “Bad things…” Was all he said, but it was enough to get his point across.

 

(Y/N) frowned before tackling him back onto the bed so that she was sitting on top of him. Shane let out a noise of surprise and (Y/N) laughed. “If you’re going to think bad things, then I’m going to remind you of good things!”

 

“Oh yeah?” Shane asked with a smirk. “Like what?”

 

(Y/N) hummed for a moment. “Well for one, we’re financially stable. So if you wanted to quit that job of yours, you could.” Her nose crinkled in disgust at the thought of JojaMart. “Two, look at this awesome house we get to live in! Three, we have, like, a ton of chickens. And four, I love you more than anything in the world. And nothing will change that.” She smiled sweetly and leaned down, giving her husband a kiss.

 

When she pulled away, Shane sent her one of his rare smiles. “You smell like peaches. It’s nice.” (Y/N) laughed and grinned at him. “Thank you, (Y/N). I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” She climbed off of him and shuffled under the covers. “Now let’s get some sleep, my wonderful husband. And you’re only allowed to dream of good things.”

 

And he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it's been a while but I'm glad to say that I'm starting to get back into my writing. I can't say I'll update often, but I'm not going to let this book die.  
> -Katt


	10. Happy Birthday (Emily)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fluff) (Male Reader)

Emily woke with a big grin plastered on her face. It was the 27th of Spring, her birthday. That also means that she’ll get a visit from her favorite farmer, (M/N). The two had shown interest in each other from the moment he arrived in Pelican Town. And after a year of getting to know one another, he presented her with a lovely bouquet and asked to date her, making them an official couple. Emily honestly couldn’t think of a happier moment in her life.

 

However, even though it was her birthday, she still had responsibilities. She wasn’t going to be a slacker. Getting up and getting dressed, she began her day.

 

(M/N) awoke at six o’clock on the dot, as he did every morning. Quickly taking care of his farm chores, he took up his pickaxe and sword, determined to find the perfect gift for the love of his life on her special day. He ran through town on his way to the mines. He was sure that he’d find a beautiful amethyst to give her, and no monsters were going to stand in his way.

 

After cutting down what seemed to be his hundredth slime, (M/N) gave an aggravated sigh. It had been hours since he had entered the mines, he couldn’t even remember what floor he was on. All he knew was that there had been no signs of amethyst anywhere. Cracking open another stone with his trusty pickaxe, all he found was more coal. He growled in frustration, a sour look crossing his features.

 

Emily felt a shiver go down her spine as she carried a plate of food out of the kitchen of the Stardrop Saloon. She just felt an odd burst of negative energy.  _ I hope nothing bad is going to happen today. _ She thought before shrugging it off.  _ I’m sure it’s nothing. It’s my birthday after all, a day of happiness. _ The smile came back to her face as she handed the plate of spaghetti to Robin across the bar counter.

 

“Happy birthday, Emily!” Robin cheered. “I hope the day goes well for you!”

 

“Thank you for the well wishes, Robin!” Emily grinned. “My day has been great so far, but I’m still waiting for something.”

 

“Ah, a gift from lover boy I assume?” Robin gave her a knowing look and laughed as Emily’s cheeks turned crimson.

 

“Robin!” Emily buried her face in her hands. “Yes...” She mumbled. “I thought he would have visited me by now, but I haven’t seen him all day.” Her voice took on a confused and worried tone.

 

“Cheer up! Remember he is running a farm, there might’ve been something that needed his attention. I’m sure he’ll be here as soon as he can be.” Robin did her best to hand out some motherly advice.

 

Lifting her head from her hands, Emily smiled at Robin. “Thanks, that makes me feel a little bit better.”

 

“Any time.” Robin grinned and took Emily’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Now I better get going. Happy birthday again!”

 

“Thank you! Enjoy the spaghetti!” Emily called after Robin as she left the saloon.

 

“Still no sign of (M/N)?” Gus asked, walking out of the back room.

 

Emily sighed. “Not yet. I hope everything is okay.”

 

“Come on! They aren’t this rare!” (M/N) cried in anger as his sword sliced through a few bats. It had been hours. Hours! And he still hadn’t found a single amethyst. He really didn’t want to disappoint Emily on her birthday, but he was about to go insane.  _ Maybe I should just give up...  _ He sighed.  _ But I can’t do that, Emily will be so sad if I don’t give her a gift. And I want to give her something that she loves. _ Newfound determination filling his soul, he descended further into the mines.

 

Time marched on, but it was all worth it in the end. Finally, (M/N) saw the glimmer of purple that he had been looking for. Carefully picking the gem from the rest of the stone, he held it up to the light and smiled. He tucked the stone safely away in his bag and looked at the time. His face paled. He had twenty minutes before midnight. Before Emily’s birthday was officially over. He moved as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to get to the saloon.

 

Emily’s eyes wandered to the clock the entire day. Despite everyone stopping by to wish her well on her special day, she still felt miserable. Seeing the faces of her friends was wonderful, and she had gotten a number of lovely gifts, but the one person she wanted to see still hadn't shown up.

 

Night had fallen over Stardew Valley and the stars were beginning to shine. Emily left the saloon and stepped out into the chilly night air and began her short walk home. Heart heavy and head hung low.

 

“Emily!” An exhausted voice called out. Lifting her gaze, Emily saw her beloved farmer running towards her. He was covered head to toe in dirt and bits of rubble, he seemed to have a cut on his cheek and his clothes were torn. Any frustration she might’ve held for him melted away in an instant. Now she was more worried than anything.

 

“(M/N)!” She rushed to his side. “(M/N) what happened to you?!” She asked in a panicked tone. Her eyes scanning him over for any serious injuries.

 

“Never mind that! What time is it?!” He asked, his tone also very anxious. “Actually, never mind, what’s important is this!” Reaching into his bag he quickly pulled out a beautiful purple stone. Amethyst. “Happy birthday, Emily. I love you!”

 

Emily was frozen for a moment before tears began welling up in her eyes. “I thought you forgot about my birthday...” She whispered before wrapping him in a tight hug. “I’m so happy you remembered.”

 

“Of course I remembered.” (M/N) whispered back. “I’m sorry I’m so late. I didn’t think it would take me that long to find amethyst in the mines.”

 

Emily chuckled slightly. “So that’s where you were all day.”

 

“Yeah...” (M/N) responded sheepishly. “Again, I’m sorry I’m so late. I pretty much missed your birthday because of this.” He sighed and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

 

“I forgive you. Just don’t let it happen again, I was getting worried.” She laughed. “But thank you, the stone is beautiful. I’m just happy I got to see you before my birthday ended.” (M/N) smiled and pressed little kisses up her neck to her cheek.

 

“Happy birthday, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Redlily on AO3  
> Sorry it took so long!


	11. Never (Alex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Angst) (Trigger Warning) (Male Reader)

A stupid nightmare is what started it. That cold Autumn night when Alex was sleeping, he was tormented with horrible memories. Memories of a man he wished he could just forget about. He couldn’t see the man’s face, but he knew who it was. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

 

_ “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” _ The voice slurred.  _ “Queer piece of shit…” _

 

He could smell the alcohol, it felt so real.

 

_ “A fag like you isn’t going to get anywhere in life! You piece of shit, get out of my fucking house!” _ It bellowed. Alex could swear his ears were ringing when he awoke and he could still smell alcohol when he went to visit Dusty, although that could easily be the saloon right next door. It certainly didn’t help his mood.

 

“Alex!” Said boy turned to the source of the voice, (M/N). Bundled up in a dark colored sweater and (F/C) scarf, his (H/C) hair being blown about by the wind. He was smiling. He was always smiling whenever he saw him, something that made Alex smile too.

 

But that dream had planted a seed of doubt in his heart and mind. Something that was making him rethink his relationship with (M/N). They weren’t dating, not officially anyway, but they could fool anyone with the way they act around each other. However, everything was about to change.

 

Weeks went by, Alex kept having those dreams. Dreams of his father’s abuse and degrading words. These dreams were causing him to distance himself from (M/N). He made their conversations short if not nonexistent. He began secretly throwing away gifts before flat out refusing them. Eventually, he began avoiding (M/N) all together.

 

These actions were beginning to take a toll on the poor farmer, so much that the entire town noticed. Everyone except for Alex. (M/N) began having a hard time eating, a hard time sleeping. He would get up in the morning, depressed and confused. Barely making it through the day.

 

He stopped smiling.

 

Finally he decided he’d had enough. (M/N) needed answers. Was it something he did? Something he said? Why was Alex doing this? He found Alex at the beach that winter afternoon. “Alex?” He called. The boy didn’t respond. “Alex please talk to me… Please tell me what’s wrong…”

 

“Nothing. Leave me alone.” Alex snapped. (M/N) flinched, the brunet's words striking him hard.

 

“Please don’t say that…” (M/N) choked out. “I just want to know what’s going on, you never talk to me anymore. You ignore me, you avoid me, you reject all my gifts. I like you Alex, I really do, I just want to know why you suddenly hate me.” His voice wavered, he sounded like he was going to cry.

 

It hurt Alex, it truly did, but he wasn’t going to take any chances. As much as Alex hated his father, his words had twisted his mind. If being gay wasn’t going to get him anywhere in life, then he’d stop this relationship before it went any further. He wasn’t going to risk it. He turned to the farmer with a glare. “There’s nothing to say, you’re just a thorn in my side.” He turned to face (M/N) and began walking towards him. “I’m not playing around. You’re just a pest who won’t leave me alone. Can’t you see that?” They were inches away from each other now, and Alex’s hulking form was very intimidating. “I’m done with you. Get. Lost.” He snarled before storming away.

 

“So that’s it?” (M/N)’s broken voice called out, stopping Alex in his tracks. “It’s over?” His voice shook like a leaf in an autumn breeze. “What happened to us?”

 

Alex clenched his fist and looked over his shoulder back to the farmer. “There was never an us.” His tone felt like ice, making (M/N)’s blood run cold. His words, a knife to the heart.

 

As Alex left the beach, (M/N) fell to his knees and began to sob.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not homophobic, Alex's dad is just a piece of shit... wanted to make sure I said that.  
> ~Katt~


	12. Fairytale (Elliott)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fluff) (Female Reader)

It was a warm summer evening. The moon was full and bright, it’s reflection on the surface of the sea a silver pool of glowing light. Stars were scattered across the sky of Stardew Valley, casting their blessings down upon the land. A soft breeze blew off the ocean and through (H/C) locks. (Y/N) sat on the edge of the pier, she had kicked off her boots and had them sitting next to her along with an old book of fairytales. Her bare feet dangling over the edge of the old wooden boards mere inches above the cold water, small splashes of ocean spray tickled her (S/C) skin.

 

She sighed dreamily and gazed out over the water. Thoughts of fey folk and fantasy running through her head. Oh what she would give to live out a fairytale like those that she read. “If I could have a story,” She mumbled aloud. “what would I want it to be about?” She gazed up at the moon for a while, trying to think of her perfect story, before her gaze settled back on the ocean where she saw something quickly darting through the water.

 

Her eyes widened and she stood up suddenly, trying to figure out what was out there in the night. She saw some splashing near a rather large rock the sat a ways out from shore. It was getting later, the moon was rising higher in the sky, but (F/N)’s curiosity was too strong. She began peeling off her clothes, first her shirt, then her pants, leaving her in only her (F/C) undergarments. Folding her clothes carefully, she places them next to her boots before diving into the cold ocean waters.

 

Despite it being summer, the ocean at night was still very cold. Not frigid, but certainly cold enough to send chills throughout the girl’s body. She soon became used to the low temperature and began her swim to the rocky outcropping. This wasn’t necessarily the brightest of ideas, she could end up getting a cold or worse, but she just couldn’t help herself. Her mind still filled with tales of the water fey and beautiful creatures of the deep, she pushed herself to swim faster.

 

Reaching the offshore rock, she could hear something on the other side of it. As silently as she could, she lifted herself from the water and onto the stone carefully so that she wouldn’t slip. She crept along the jagged structure before peering over the edge to find- “Elliott?” She called out in a questioning tone.

 

The man lets out a startled noise and jumps away from the rock slightly before whipping around to find a (H/C) farmer staring at him. “(Y/N)! What on earth are you doing all the way out here?!” He seemed nervous.

 

_ Why is he swimming out here so late at night? _ She wondered, taking in his appearance. Caramel colored hair dampened by sea water, droplets rolling down his bare chest, emerald eyes filled with concern and what looked to be a twinge of panic. Snapping out of her daze, she gave him a disapproving look. “I could ask you the same question.”

 

“I- um-” He was wringing his hands together, trying to think of an excuse for why he was out swimming in the middle of the night. While he was stammering out an answer, (Y/N)’s leg was beginning to cramp up from the position she was in. She was attempting to reposition herself when she placed her weight on a particularly slippery part of the rock, sending her tumbling face first towards the water. By some miracle, Elliott was able to catch her before she got a face full of ocean and she was now cradled in his arms. “(Y/N), are you alright? You should be more careful- oh my…” Elliott’s face turned bright red and he looked away from the girl.

 

Confused, (Y/N) looked down at herself and remembered what she was wearing. Nothing but her undergarments. She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m fine…” She whispered, looking down towards the water. It was then she saw it. Iridescent green scales underneath the water. Her eyes widen to the size of saucers as she followed the fishlike tail up to it’s source, the man that was holding her. “Elliott… why do you have a tail…?” She asked quietly.

 

The man sent her a sheepish smile. “Would you believe me if I told you I was merfolk?” He was startled enough that he almost dropped her when (Y/N) threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

 

“Of course I believe you! I mean, how could I not at this point.” She laughed. “That’s amazing, Elliott! Just like a fairyta-” Her words were cut off by a sneeze.

 

“I better get you back to shore before you catch a cold. Hold onto me.” He told her. She made sure that her arms were secured around him before he began to swim towards shore. The trip didn’t take long, a few strokes of his powerful tail sent the two flying through the water and they were soon back at the pier. Elliott gently helped (Y/N) back onto the wooden dock and she quickly put her clothes back on before sitting down and facing Elliott who was still in the water.

 

“So…” She didn’t really know what to say, she just found out that one of her neighbors was merfolk. She had so many questions. Was he always merfolk or was it some sort of spell? Why was he living on the beach in Stardew Valley? Why was he living on land at all? Were there other merfolk out there?

 

Elliott chuckled at the girl’s puzzled expression. “I take it you’re a little confused?” She nodded in response and he smiled sweetly at her. “Take your time, it’s quite a bit to take in.” She sighed and smiled in return.

 

Finally she settled on a question to ask. “Why are you living on land if you have the entire ocean?”

 

“That’s easy enough to answer. It’s because I find you all so fascinating. I want to know more about you people, so I decided to disguise myself and live amongst you.” He said as he gazed at the farmer with a loving look in his eyes. “And I’m certainly glad I did.”

 

(Y/N) blushed and looked away. She certainly found the writer quite attractive, and had thought about what it would be like to date him more often than she’d like to admit. Her mind was still caught up in the whimsical stories she had been reading prior to this meeting. Was this it? Her own personal fairytale? Elliott did seem to act like the prince charming type. “Why were you out so late?” She asked, still refusing to make eye contact.

 

“I sometimes feel a bit homesick,” He explained. “I like to go swimming to feel more at peace. However if I went out during the day, I’d almost certainly be seen by someone. I thought swimming at night would be safer. It seems I was mistaken. What about you? Why are you out so late.”

 

“Oh, I just wanted a nice place to read.” She said while running her fingers over the book sitting next to her. “And here seemed very peaceful.”

 

“I agree with you, the ocean is a wonderful place to spend your time. Although, I may be a tad biased.” He laughed. “If I may ask, what book are you reading?”

 

“Call me childish, but it’s a fairytale book that my grandfather used to read to me. I found it in the farmhouse when I had moved in.” (Y/N) smiled fondly at the old leather binding. “I’ve always loved fairytales.”

 

Elliott smiled. “There is nothing wrong with enjoying them. Dashing princes, fair maidens, dragons and feyfolk of all shapes and sizes. Nothing beats a good fairytale. I’ve written a few myself.”

 

“You’ll have to let me read them sometime…” (Y/N) smiled and looked to Elliott. “I think this one is my favorite though.”

 

“Pardon?” Elliott looked confused and (Y/N) laughed.

 

“You know. The humble farmer girl falls in love with the merfolk prince.” She smiled knowingly. “Definitely my favorite.”

 

Elliott’s eyes widened in realization before returning her grin. “I believe that’s my favorite as well.”

 

And they lived happily ever after.


	13. Relax (Maru)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fluff) (Male Reader)

24 Mountain Road. The home of a creative and interesting family. (M/N) was visiting to ask Robin about a house renovation and had just finished up the paperwork when he heard an aggravated cry coming from down the hall. He recognized the voice as belonging to Maru and looked to Robin with a questioning glance. “May I ask what that was about?”

 

Robin sighed with a pitying expression. “Maru has been trying to fix one of her inventions and hasn’t been having much luck. Poor thing.” She shook her head. “She’s been like this for a few days now and neither Demetrius or I can seem to cheer her up.” They both looked towards the hallway where they heard a thump coming from Maru’s room. “Want to give it a shot?” Robin asked, looking at (M/N) with hopeful eyes.

 

(M/N) sighed and ran a hand through his (H/C) hair. “I mean… I can try at least.” Robin smiled and directed him down the hall. Glancing behind him to make sure he wasn’t tracking mud down the hallway, he turned to the leftmost door and knocked gently. “Hey Maru? It’s (M/N) from the old farm. Can I come in?” He got a groan in response along with a muffled ‘yes’. Pushing open the door, he was met with starry wallpaper and a floor littered with tools. Maru was lying face down on her bed, her glasses on the floor clearly having fallen off the edge of the mattress and had not yet been retrieved.

 

Maru’s body shifted under the comforter as her head turned to face the newcomer to her room. “Hey (M/N)...” She mumbled. (M/N) immediately felt pity in his heart, the girl looked like a disaster. Her maroon hair was a tousled mess, she had dark bags under her amethyst eyes and it looked as if she had been crying recently.

 

“Maru…” (M/N) began walking towards the girl, carefully stepping around and over the parts and tools scattered on the floor. “What in the name of Yoba happened to you?” He sat on the bed next to her and placed a calloused hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles through the blanket.

 

“I’m stuck, (M/N). Completely stumped.” She sighed. “No matter what I do, I can’t fix this stupid machine. I feel like an idiot!” Frustrated tears began filling her eyes and (M/N) could feel his heart break. He wanted to help her, he really did, however gadgets weren’t really his forte. But seeing her stressed to the max like this was painful.

 

Coming up with an idea on the spot, he moved from his seat on the bed to crouching down beside it. He picked up the red-framed glasses from the floor and held them out to Maru with a smile. “I think you need to take a break. You’re going to drive yourself insane like this.” She took the glasses and put them on, sitting up to see what the boy was going to do. (M/N) turned so that his back was facing Maru. “Hop on, I’m going to take you to get some fresh air.” He said, glancing over his shoulder at her.

 

She mulled the idea over in her head for a moment. Maybe (M/N) was right, maybe she needed a break. It might do her some good, and it wouldn’t hurt to get some air. “Okay.” She nodded, her voice cracking slightly. After clearing her throat, she asked, “Are you sure you’ll be able to carry me?” While she was by no means insecure about it, Maru was fully aware that she wasn’t the lightest of people. She didn’t want (M/N) to strain himself.

 

All he did was laugh. “Now don’t start underestimating me, darlin’. Now c’mon, let’s get going.” Maru flushed lightly at the pet name but didn’t question it and instead carefully climbed onto (M/N)’s back. Hooking his arms underneath her legs and making sure she was holding onto him, (M/N) stood, lifting Maru with no effort at all. Working on the farm for quite some time now had left him incredibly strong. Carefully stepping over the minefield of tools, he carried Maru down the hall and out the front door, calling out to Robin that he was borrowing her daughter for the afternoon. (M/N) took a deep breath and exhaled with a smile on his face. “Smell that fresh spring air! Nothing better than some time outdoors to get your mind off things.”

 

He felt and heard Maru sigh.  _ She’s thinking about that gadget again… I need to distract her… _ “Hold on tight!” He said, coming up with another on the spot idea. A look of confusion crossed the girl’s face before (M/N) took off at a sprint down the mountain road. Maru squealed in surprise and gripped on tightly to the man’s shoulders. Those squeals soon bubbled into laughter as the wind whipped through her hair and the world blurred into passing colors around her. (M/N) began laughing along with her while being sure not to trip over anything in their path.

 

Coming down the road from the mountain, the two wove through Pelican Town trying to avoid running into things, laughing and cheering the whole way. Sprinting past the bus stop, they reached the gates of (F/N) Farm. (M/N) lowered Maru to the ground, she stumbled for a moment before steadying her feet and looking around. “What are we doing here?” She asked, looking up at her male companion.

 

“Well ya see, when I said I was going to take you to get some fresh air, I didn’t actually think of anything beyond that.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “And I do still have a few chores to get done, but I thought this place might be a nice distraction. To try and help you relax a bit.” He grinned at her, proud of his last minute plan.

 

Maru’s eyes trailed form the farmer’s grin to the landscape surrounding her. She saw the trees, the flowers, and the crops. There was a greenhouse and a big barn in the distance surrounded by fencing. She could hear the singing of birds, the buzzing of insects, and the calls of the various animals that lived there on the farm. An orange tabby cat trotted over to the two of them and began rubbing up against Maru’s legs, meowing incessantly. “Aww, what a cutie!” She cooed, crouching down to pet the feline.

 

“That’s (C/N). He catches all the mice around here so they don’t destroy the crops or steal the chicken’s food.” (M/N) told her, also kneeling down to pet the cat. “I enjoy his company too. It’d be kinda lonely here without him.” He sighed before standing up. “Anyway, I actually do need to get a few things done. Care to tag along? Or you can just wander and relax, I don’t mind.”

 

Maru stood as well after giving (C/N) one more chin scratch. “I’ll come with you, I’m curious as to what you do out here all day.” She said, following the farmer down the path to the farmhouse. She spent the day watching him and helping when she could. He taught her the proper way to milk a goat and how to use a cheese press. He let her hold one of the baby chicks that had hatched recently and gave her some bread crumbs to feed to the ducks. She helped with harvesting the crops and picking ripe strawberries, although she ended up eating most of them. And as the day drew to a close, the two of them sat on the farmhouse porch eating a hearty meal that (M/N) had whipped up.

 

“So, did you have a good day?” He asked, glancing over at her.

 

“Today was the best! Full of fun new experiences, I loved every minute of it.” Maru was grinning from ear to ear. “Thank you, (M/N). You really helped me a lot today.”

 

“Of course,” He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her palm. “I’m always happy to help.”

 

A bright blush made itself apparent on Maru’s cheeks and she smiled. She finally felt relaxed.

 


	14. Never Pt.2 (Alex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fluff) (Male Reader)

Alex was in his room when it happened. Abigail burst into his room with a furious scowl on her face. “What the hell did you do!?” She shouted, startling the poor boy so much that he dropped the weight he was holding, narrowly missing his foot. He frowned and looked up to see that more had followed her inside. Namely Emily, Sam, and Maru. All of them looked pretty upset. “What did you say to him!?” Abigail roared once more.

 

“What are you talking about?” Alex snapped, irritated that a group of people barged into his room during his workout.

 

“(M/N)!” Maru joined in. “What did you say to (M/N)?”

 

Alex paused. To say that he hadn’t thought about the boy would be a lie. The sobs that he heard coming from the beach that day plagued his thoughts day and night, he’s been trying to distract himself for a while now. “What does it matter?” He finally said.

 

This time it was Emily who spoke up. “Alex… No one has seen (M/N) for over a month now…”

 

“What?” Alex’s eyes widened.

 

“The last time he was seen he was coming back from the beach, since then he’s locked himself up in his house. The farm looks like a disaster, and he won’t talk to anyone.” Sam explained, a heavy scowl on his face.

 

“And it’s all your fault!” Abigail screeched. The violet haired girl had become (M/N)’s best friend since he got to Pelican Town, he had confessed to her his feelings for Alex and expressed his worry once Alex started ignoring him. He had mentioned confronting him and she hadn’t heard from him since.

 

Alex could feel his blood run cold with worry. It was his fault, wasn’t it. He was the one who snapped at the boy, he was the one who pushed him away. He pushed past the group that had gathered in his room and ran from his house towards (F/N) Farm. God, he fucked up. He fucked up so bad. He knew he shouldn’t be listening to that bastard’s words, his good for nothing father shouldn’t be able to control his life or who he loved. Yes, he loved (M/N), he can’t deny his feelings any longer. And he swore, if anything happened to his farmer, he would never forgive himself.

 

He sped past the bus stop and as the farm came into view he could see the decrepit state it was in. Dead crops and weeds covered the landscape, and the whole place, that once seemed to be teeming with vibrance, was now dull and lifeless. He ran up to the door of the farmhouse, nearly tripping on the wooden steps. “(M/N)!” Alex shouted, beating on the door with his fist. “(M/N), open up!” He got no answer. With dread pooling in his stomach he tried the doorknob, it was locked. “(M/N)! Please open the door!” Still getting no response, he decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. He took a step back and rammed his shoulder into the door, it took a few tries but the wood eventually gave way. He would pay for the damages later.

 

There were no lights on in the house and he now noticed that most of the curtains on the windows were drawn shut. Just like outside, the feeling of the house was lifeless and only added to the growing dread. “(M/N)...?” He called out, peering through the darkness of the room. His footsteps on the hardwood flooring were the only sounds he could hear other than his own breathing. After looking around the place he found the farmer’s bedroom, a lump of sheets and blankets were piled on the bed, but if you looked long enough, you would see the steady rise and fall of someone breathing beneath the pile. “(M/N)?” Alex whispered out.

 

The breathing stopped and the figure shuffled beneath the blankets. “Alex…? Is that really you?” A soft voice called out. Though it was muffled, it was easily recognized by the brunet as (M/N)’s voice. It was so quiet though, so broken and pained. 

 

Alex felt his heart lurch and he swallowed thickly. “...Yeah, it’s me…” He watched as the blankets moved some more and (M/N)’s (B/T) frame stood from the bed, his movements were slow, like he was moving through molasses. When he finally reached a point where Alex could see him clearly he was shocked. His once vibrant and energetic (E/C) eyes were just as dull and glazed over. He was pale and sickeningly thin, like he hadn’t eaten in a long time. He looked just as lifeless as the rest of the farm. Alex couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he had done this. He had turned this beautiful boy into a shell of his former self. Taking a hesitant step towards the farmer he reached out to him. “(M/N)...” Tears were beginning to pool in his dark brown eyes, his heart filled with remorse. He pulled the boy against his chest and hugged him, holding him like he always wanted to do. But not like this, not with the love of his life hanging on by mere threads.

 

“Why…?” (M/N)’s voice came out in a scratchy whisper, tears rolling down his cheeks and into the fabric of Alex’s jacket.

 

“Damnit, (M/N), I’m such an idiot. I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to- I never wanted to-” Alex desperately tried to manage out a coherent sentence. One that expressed his foolishness and selfishness. One that could hold all of the love and emotion that he held for his beloved farmer. One that was better than ‘I’m sorry’. He grit his teeth as frustrated tears began flowing.

 

(M/N) shakily returned the hug, his (S/C) hands gripping tightly to the back of Alex’s jacket. “Please-” He choked. “Please don’t leave me…”

 

“Never.” Alex held him closer. “I swear on my life I won’t leave. Never again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Wattpad.
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I'm going through a tough time with my writing right now and it sucks. I hope you all enjoyed anyway.


	15. I'll Help (Harvey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Fluff) (Female Reader) (Slight TW)

(Y/N) wasn’t afraid of many things. With her job, she couldn’t afford to be. She could handle bugs and things that crawl, she could deal with slimes, she wasn’t even fazed by ghosts when she encountered them. But the one thing she feared, more than anything in the world, were doctor’s appointments. She hated them with a passion, so much that the very thought of going to one almost drove her to tears. So you could very well imagine the state she was in once she got a letter from Harvey saying that it was time for her annual checkup.

 

Harvey, Pelican Town’s local doctor, was a kind man who cared a lot for the people of his town. (Y/N) recognized this and while she did find his practice admirable, she couldn’t help her fear and tended to avoid the clinic at all costs. Unbeknownst to our beloved farmer, Harvey was deeply saddened by her constant avoidance of him. This wasn’t a case of love at first sight, but a while of watching how kindly she interacted with the people of Pelican Town warmed his heart and soul and he soon found himself falling for someone he barely talked to. But this was purely business now, (Y/N) hadn’t come in for a checkup and the year was almost up. So he sent her a letter asking her to come to the clinic.

 

It was eight fifty, (Y/N) was standing outside the clinic trying to steel her nerves. It’s just a checkup, nothing to worry about. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Harvey greeted her with a smile. “(Y/N), glad you could make it! Please come this way.” He stepped from around the clinic counter and opened a door to the examination room. The girl hesitates before following him into the room. “Go ahead and hop up on the seat there.” He gestures to the exam table and begins pulling together her medical file. Taking a shaky breath, (Y/N) hops up on the table and attempts to calm herself.

 

_ Relax (Y/N). It’s just a checkup. Nothing to be afraid of. _ Despite telling herself this, she could feel her fears slowly smothering her. Her breath was coming in quick pants. Her eyes were darting around the room and were beginning to well with tears. The panic filled tremors set in, her body shaking. She could hear Harvey talking, asking her something, but none of it was making sense, like she was trying to hear him through water. She couldn’t breath, the room was suffocating her. Tears were streaming down her face as she jumped from her spot and ran towards the door, her head was heavy and she could barely see past the tears. Bursting through the door of clinic and out into the town square, her legs gave out and she fell, her palms scraping against the ground.

 

Harvey stared after the girl, stunned for a second, before running after her. He mentally scolded himself for not recognizing the signs of a panic attack earlier. He looked down at the (h/c) girl, she was crying, her palms bloody and her breathing shallow. He knelt down next to her and placed a gentle hand on her back. “Hey,” He spoke softly. "slow down and take deep breaths.” He began rubbing small circles on her back. She tried to follow his instructions as well as choke out apologies. “You don’t have to apologize,” He reassured her. “Just keep breathing.”

 

(Y/N) felt horrible, she couldn’t keep it together for one little check up. But her negative thoughts were slowly being driven away by Harvey’s soothing voice. Momentarily forgetting that her hands were still bloody from her fall, she reached over and latched on to Harvey’s green jacket, clinging to it like a lifeline. Harvey, in return, wrapped his arms around the farmer in a comforting hug. The tears began to dry and her breathing became level once again.  _ He smells like coffee. _ She noted. A very calming scent that she thought suited him nicely.

 

“How are you feeling? Any better?” Harvey asked as he pulled away from the hug, his voice keeping the same soft and gentle tone.

 

“I’m sorry…” (Y/N) replied sheepishly. She couldn’t stop herself, all he was trying to do was help her and keep her healthy, and of course she had to go and panic.

 

“Please don’t apologize, it isn’t your fault. Had I known this would be so stressful for you I would’ve thought of a few measures to take to help ease you through it.” He sighed. “I should’ve been more attentive.”

 

“It isn’t your fault either!” She reassured. “I haven’t told anyone about my fear, I guess that was a mistake.” She chuckled dryly. She looked at her hand that was still clutching his coat and quickly let go. “I’m so sorry! I got blood on your clothes!”

 

Harvey looked down at the red stain on his clothes and back to (Y/N). “I’m more concerned about your hand than my clothes. Does is hurt?”

 

The farmer shuffled in place, “It stings a little…” She looked to the clinic door. “I have to go back inside, don’t I…” She murmured

 

“Not necessarily. If you wait here for just a moment and let me run inside and grab a few things, we could head back to your farm and continue the appointment there. It won’t fix the problem, but it should help.” Harvey offered, a small smile on his face.

 

She smiled back at him. “I’d like that, thank you.”

 

He pressed a soft kiss to the girl’s temple, causing a light blush to cross her features. “I’ll help you conquer your fear. It’ll take time, but I’m sure we can do it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from youregonnabefine on AO3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I don't know much about Harvey but I hope I did his character justice. I'm sorry it took so long!


End file.
